Various types of enclosures that are exposed to different types of environments can result in water, condensation, etc., accumulating within these enclosures. For example, junction boxes, motor enclosures, or other types of enclosures used in various industries, such as food, material processing, etc., or in residential settings may accumulate moisture, etc. Moisture, liquid, etc., that exists within an enclosure can be harmful to the component(s) encased by the enclosure.